Egoraptor
|username = UCUACUlIKeg99oMdsgoI5Mgg |image = drcecilhhmills.jpeg |style = Other |join date = December 13, 2019 |vids = 1+ |update = Unscheduled |status = Active |channel trailer = |most viewed video = }} Arin Joseph Hanson (born ), better known online as Egoraptor, is a YouTube animator, voice actor and comedian, who primarily uploads original animations of his creation. History Arin first became famous on the flash animation site Newgrounds, where he is the most subscribed-to user. Before becoming popular on he stated he would never upload his animations on and always keep them on Newgrounds, but he retracted the statement and has uploaded his animations since. He's also known to voice many of the animations he creates and in other animations, having a very talented voice. He has a number of popular series he creates. Awesome Series A series of short animations which parody popular video games. It's currently his most popular series, getting him the most views. Popular entries include PokeAwesome, Metal Gear Awesome, Awesome Reach and Awesome Gaiden. Lemon 'n Bill An animation series of an anthropomorphic lemon and bullet that travel through various video game worlds. Girlchan in Paradise!! A collaborative effort with Joshua "TomaMoto" Tomar to make a parody of shonen anime. Sequilitis A commentary series in which Arin compares a video game and it's sequel with each other. Dr. Cecil H.H. Mills In 2019, Arin created a channel under the name "Dr. Cecil H.H. Mills" to promote the upcoming Game Grumps book Ghost Hunters Adventure Club and the Secret of the Grande Chateau where he portrays a fictional uncle of his who had written it. The Tester In Late 2011 Arin was chosen through votes to be a contestent on Sony Computer Enterntainment's The Tester, a reality show contest where the winner would be rewarded with $5,000, a PS3 and and offer as a game tester for Sony. He was fired only after the third episode, being accused of using the show only to promote his channel, which caused many viewers to drop the show. Arin stated that his experience on the show was very negative and that they edited footage to skew what the producers wanted. GameGrumps In July 2012 Arin started a gaming channel with Jon 'JonTron' Jafari called GameGrumps, where they would both play modern and classic games together, posting two videos everyday. Both Arin and Jon gained a large following from this channel as well. In June 2013 Jon left Game Grumps and Danny 'Sexbang' Avidan replaced him. Starbomb In April 2013, Arin began working on an album for his new band Starbomb, which he worked on with NinjaSexParty duo Leigh Daniel "Danny" Avidan (Stage name Danny Sexbang) and Brian Wecht (Stage name Ninja Brian). The band is a combination of NinjaSexParty's sexual themes and Egorapror and Danny's love for video games. Their first album simply named "Starbomb" and was released on December 17, 2013. A second album was made December 16, 2014 named Player Select. Starbomb Track Listing: Player Select Track Listing: Controversy On Jul 31, 2019, Sr Pelo uploaded a video titled 'Every StoryTime Animation', which was basically a parody of all storytime animators. However, Arin wasn't happy with the animation, saying things like he got made fun of making cartoons and it would just hurt his feelings. He also calls out Newground animators for patting Pelo on the back, despite Arin being an animator along with others. Sr Pelo reaches out to Arin saying it wasn't meant to hurt anyone, and he would make a video explaining all the jokes. But people like OneyPlays told Pelo that he shouldn't change his humor just because of this. One day later, Arin makes an apology post, not for the controversy, but for being an edgy animator. Pelo had said that he and Arin had spoken and they were cool with each other. In the Media In 2015, Hanson guest starred in an episode of the popular American animated series Rick and Morty. This page was created on August 14, 2013 by ShiftLock. Category:Users that joined in 2006 Category:American YouTubers Category:Male YouTubers Category:YouTube Animators Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:YouTube Musicians Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers